1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to an image forming device and a management system for image forming in which the image forming device is provided.
2. Related Art
Image forming devices and management systems for image forming, such as a print management system, have been widely used. In such a conventional printer management system, after a print process based on a print job is finished, history information including the number of printed sheets of paper outputted through a print job and user information of a user who has issued a print command is created and stored in a print server in order to manage a usage status of a printer.